gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
The Truth
The Truth is the twentieth episode of Gundam Build Divers. Synopsis Inspired by the Nadeshiko-athlon, Nami has become the newest member of Build Divers. Roping in her big brother, Nami has already begun planning for her Gunpla Battle debut, but now she asks a favor of Riku and the others in order to make GBN even more enjoyable.Gundam Build Divers-Episode 20 The Truth(EN,TW,KR,FR,IT sub) Plot At the GBN Administration HQ, Game Master looks over the completed analysis of the recent spate of bugs, and the results indicated memory resource damage that is worsening with time. Meanwhile, in Build Divers' Force Nest, the team welcomes Nanami into the group. Yukio says they never imagined Nanami joining their force, and she tells them that she couldn't help but admire how lovely the world is. Besides, she's also an image girl now, bringing up the poster created at the end of the Nadeshiko-athlon. She is also swayed by the positive responses that the Build Divers have about the game. She then asks if her reasoning is silly, but they reassure her it's fine. When asked about her Gunpla, she says that she has one in mind and wants Koichi to help build it. As well, she wanted to build a Gunpla for Sarah so they can debut in battle together. Additionally, Nanami has one more little request... ...a makeover for her room. Since they gave her her own room, she wanted to customize it in her own cute style, and brings up a list of missions that drop cute items. Koichi sighs in disbelief, but Momoka is all too willing to get going. Riku agrees, claiming it'll be a good change of pace before the Matching Battle, a one-day tournament-style battle event. Ayame adds that although there is a Force Battle format, it is an individual format this time. Riku reveals that they all signed up to test their skills before the Raid Battle, though Yukio isn't ready with his new Gunpla. Ayame tells them that if they battle her and loses, no hard feelings. Koichi asks that they go easy on him, but Nanami scolds him for being cowardly even though he's the oldest, causing him to apologize sheepishly. With everything settled, the team prepares to head out, calling it a continuation of Nanami's welcome party. Game Master meets Kyoya in a secret closed channel. He apologizes for interrupting Kyoya, who understands as it's related to the bugs. He tells Kyoya the administration's analysis of the bugs showed they were caused by something unknown, and that the bugs could pose a greater threat than the Break Decals if left alone. There is also a high possibility the bug is related to one of the Nadeshiko-athlon's participants, shocking Kyoya. Game Master then discloses the administration is sending the GBN-Guard Frames (also known as guard machines) to all the participants, as one of them may be using a Break Decal-like tool. He wants Kyoya to be prepared for that outcome. Elsewhere, Build Divers are on their adventures to get cute items for Nanami's room. The first mission has them mining, with Sarah finding a large white crystal. Koichi and the girls later escape as Riku and Yukio fight off a mono-eyed NPD (Non-Player Diver) monster. The next mission has Koichi climbing up a tree and fetching a golden apple, only for the branch to give way, sending him sprawling on the ground. Following that, the boys run from a Zaku-like Tyrannosaurs Rex and a Gundam-like Triceratops NPDs while carrying large eggs. During a fishing mission, Sarah fishes out a golden fish. Riku and Ayame next battle a strange colossus, and Yukio wins an airplane race in a Bull-One. At a casino, Sarah somehow wins the jackpot, leading to Momoka trying to rescue her when she's flooded by the coins. They also battled an Adrastea-class and the Apsalus III. They even joined an event that involved pushing back Axis. As the day ended, everyone relax by a campfire, mentioning how much fun they had, though Nanami is told by Koichi that she needs to play better. Riku then brings up a screen showing the match ups for the Matching Battle, and sees Ogre had joined. The Build Divers subsequently noticed the arrival of the guard machine behind them. The guard machines also appear at other places: Hyakki's Force Nest, Archangels' Archangel-class battleship, Chat Noir Neo's location, Avalon's Force Nest, etc. Karuna and Emilia are confused by its appearance, but as it confirms Emilia's identity via a facial scan, it teleports away. The same happens elsewhere. At the Build Divers' campsite, Ayame explains that the guard machine is sent by the administration, and that it is programmed to patrol GBN, acting to resolve any problems it detected. The machine confirms Ayame, Nanami and Momoka's identities, but when it scans Sarah's face, it identifies her as an unidentified Diver and goes after her. Riku tries to summon the GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky, but can't as they are in a Safety Area. As Sarah is about to get caught, her eyes glow blue and a barrier appear around her, pushing the guard machine's hand away. As that happen, strange storms break out in various locations, causing widespread unease as the storms' purple lightning destroy buildings and shut down systems, including at the GBN lobby. The administration's systems also blackout, and the Game Master orders its restoration. As the storms ravage the Build Divers' campsite, Ayame notes its similarity to the storms during the Nadeshiko-athlon, while Koichi finds it similar to the Break Decal's bug. Sarah recovers and runs off, but a falling tree blocks her escape. As the guard machine nears Sarah, a voice tells her to calm down and the Crystal Phoenix swoops down from the sky. It transforms into a larger form and stops the guard machine with intense gusts of winds. The storms finally end, and as the team checks on Sarah, the Crystal Phoenix lands and tells them that she suppressed the bug and shut down the guard machine. She then greets them, revealing herself as the developer of GBN. The Crystal Phoenix leads the team to her personal floor within the game, untraceable by Game Master or the other admins and offers them a seat. She says that she knows everything about GBN, thus her ability to save them just now, and that she wants to discuss something very important. According to her, the storm is caused by the new bugs plaguing the GBN lately, which the Build Divers have heard a little bit of. She then reveals Sarah as the cause of the bugs, surprising the team. She explains that Sarah isn't a normal Diver, but an electronic lifeform born within GBN's cyberspace. She elaborates that when a Gunpla is recreated in GBN following the scan during log in, and when its data is transmitted for missions and battles, excess data of around one-millionth of the total amount is added; this is unexpected, and she thinks of it as the Divers' feelings for Gunpla. These excess data then came together, and Sarah was born. Having confirmed Sarah's existence recently, she had been following her since to watch over her. However, Sarah's growth rate exceeded her expectations, and she attributes it to Sarah's meeting with the Build Divers. The developer also realized that as Sarah grows, bugs started to occur at an increasingly alarming frequency, and the GBN's system is being strained as Sarah gains more emotions and memories. Initially, the bugs due to Sarah's growth are of little danger and could be suppressed by the system itself. However, during the Break Decal incident, Sarah reacted to the feelings of the players and unconsciously unleashed her full power, which manifested as the GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace's Trans-Am Wings. Although these wings nullified the Break Decal's effects, they also caused Sarah factors to spread across GBN, and the strain accompanying her growth began to affect the entire GBN. While the game can handle it now, the strain would soon be too much and GBN will collapse. She concludes that Sarah is now an entity that creates bugs surpassing the Break Decals and will eventually destroy GBN. Since the administration now knows of Sarah's existence, the developer is certain they will create a patch to eradicate the bugs, and in the process destroy Sarah's personality data, killing her. Riku finally speaks up, doubting the developer's words. Thus, she asks Sarah a series of questions regarding her identity in the real world, and Sarah is unable to answer any of them. She then apologizes to the Build Divers, telling them she doesn't know what the real world is; that she could not tell them that, otherwise, they'd think she is weird and would hate her. The developer apologizes to Sarah, adding that no one is blaming her and she wants to help her. She had conducted a variety of simulations, and thought of transferring Sarah to a different hard disk, but something connected to the servers will still affect the system. Furthermore, the transfer process may damage Sarah's personality data. Thus, although she is confident in her knowledge of the GBN system and that her programming skills surpass the administration's, she still fails to see a solution. Despite this, she has hopes that the Build Divers will find a way. The Game Master meets with Kyoya in the secret closed channel again, and Kyoya is shocked to learn about what Sarah really is. According to the Game Master, the administration is calling her an 'EL-Diver'. Additionally, Game Master's simulations showed that quarantining her would not stop the bugs, and they would eventually surpass the Break Decal bug; if something isn't done, GBN will collapse in a matter of months. Game Master then reveals they're making an update patch to eliminate the bugs and their origin, and Kyoya immediately realizes that would erase Sarah. Game Master re-emphasizes the administration is calling her an EL-Diver, and that she is merely a digital entity, comparable to a bug. He ends by stating that stabilizing GBN, and protecting every player's play data is their duty. At the Build Divers' Force Nest, Momoka tries to talk to Sarah, but she wishes to be alone. As the team mulls over what to do, Nanami thinks it might be a prank, but Koichi dismisses it. As they do, Sarah gets up and walks away from her chair. While Koichi wonders about their next step, the kids strongly express their desire to save Sarah. Yukio mentions that a bug is like a loophole in the program, and the word 'loophole' reminds Koichi about the developer's dropped idea of transferring Sarah to a different hard disk and an idea begins to form in his head. Suddenly, they get a call from Magee, who tells them he spotted Sarah in the lobby and is worried as something did not seem right. Horrified, the team runs into Sarah's room, where they find her flower necklace on a table and a note - "I'm sorry. Goodbye". The team then rushes out, and meets Game Master and his subordinates looking for Sarah. The Game Master quickly spots and scans the note in Riku’s hands, and upon learning Sarah has left, tells his subordinates and the guard machines to spread out and search for her. In a forest, a depressed Sarah and Molly are on the run. Meanwhile, Game Master makes an announcement to all Divers about the recent bugs' link to Sarah, her true identity, and the risk she possesses, shocking everyone. He also says that an update patch is in the works, and to contact the administration immediately if they see her and to not approach her. Stats Characters * Riku Mikami * Momoka Yashiro * Yukio Hidaka * Koichi Nanase * Sarah * Aya Fujisawa * Game Master * Kyoya Kujo * Magee * Ms. Tori Mecha * GN-0000DVR/S Gundam 00 Sky * PEN-01M Momokapool * RMS-117G11 Galbaldy Rebake * RX-零 RX-Zeromaru * GBN-Guard Frame Quotes Music * Opening: Infinity by SWANKY DANK * Ending: Star Dash by spira・spica Notes & Trivia References from previous Gundam Series *The Zaku-like Tyrannosaurus Rex and the Gundam-like Triceratops chasing Riku, Yukio, and Koichi also appear in the end of the Mobile Suit SD Gundam Mk IV episode "Space Travel Dream Malon Company". *The map where the Build Divers team battled against an Adrastea-class is inspired by one of New Gundam Breaker's map. References